Power Of All Magic
by mhmmdfauzan23
Summary: Namikaze naruto,Seorang pemuda yg memiliki bakat sihir luar biasa tapi tidak digunakannya dan membuat dia terlihat lemah dimata para penyihir tapi apa yg terjadi jika dia mengunakan kekuatanya


**...Power Of All Magic...**

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer** NARUTO **[Masahi kishimoto]**

 **Created by :** M.FZN23

 **Raited : T**

 **Genre :** Action,adventure,Family,fantasy,matrial arts,school,superpower,romance and Etc

 **Pairing** : ?

 **Warning :** Typo(s),miss Typo(s),OOC,OC

Alternative universe(AU),and Etc

Don't like..Don't read!!

 **Maaf ini fic pertama saya jadi mohon di maklumi jika ada kesalahan**

 **Summary** : Namikaze naruto,Seorang pemuda yg memiliki bakat sihir luar biasa tapi tidak digunakannya dan membuat dia terlihat lemah dimata para penyihir lainya tapi apa yg terjadi jika dia mengunakan kekuatanya.

.

.

 ** _Chapter_ 1**

 **...xxXxx..**

Tokyo akademi,Salah satu sekolah sihir terbesar yang ada di jepang.di pagi yg cerah ini sekolah tersebut kini dipenuhi dengan murid-murud yang ingin mengikuti tes ujian masuk kesekolah yang terkenal tersebut dan kini mereka telah diperintahkan untuk memasuki aula sekolahan yg berada dibagian tengah-tengah sekolah.

saat memasuki Aula sekolah para murid dibuat kagum dengan ruangannya yang sangat besar dan mewah,tapi tidak semua murid dapat dibuat kagum dengan isi ruang tersebut karena ada beberapa murid yang berasal dari keluarga bangsawan yang sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan yang sering terlihat di kediamannya.

Disisi lain terlihat masih ada satu murid yang belum memasuki ruangan Aula,Jika dilihat baik-baik murid itu sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Uji coba ya,Sebaiknya aku tidak terlalu memakai kekuatan sihirku." Gumam seorang pria dengan rambut pirang jabrik,Berkulit tan serta kedua bola mata berwarna sapphire yang memandangi langit.

"Nii-san, Naruto Nii-san!"Teriak seorang perempuan sambil melambaikan tangannya memanggil Naruto,Naruto melihat dirinya yang dipanggil berjalan pelan kearah perempuan itu.

"Ada apa Naruko?" tanya Naruto pada perempuan yang memiliki paras yang sama dengannya itu tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Ada apa!?"Geram Naruko ketika Naruto bertanya seolah tidak tahu apa yang terjadi

"Sebaiknya kau ikut denganku!?"kata Naruko sambil menarik tangan kakaknya untuk memasuki ruangan Aula,Karena hanya Naruto yang masih berada di luar Aula

...xxXxx...

Kini di dalam aula yang sangat besar tersebut terlihat banyak penyihir dari berbagai kalangan mulai dari bangsawan hingga orang biasa, jika di perhatikan para bangsawan duduk di kursi yang paling depan sedangkan kalangan biasa duduk dibangku yang berada di belakangnya.Sepertinya murid-murid itu sedang menunggu kepala sekolah untuk menjelaskan beberapa hal tentang ujian yang akan mereka jalani.

tidak lama kemudian seorang guru dengan rambut melawan gravitasi muncul dan menjelaskan tentang ujian yang akan dilaksanakan pada para penyihir muda.

"Baiklah sebelumnya,Namaku Hatake Kakashi, aku yg akan menjelaskan beberapa hal tentang ujian ini,Untuk ujian kali ini kalian akan melewati dua tahapan sebelum menjadi murid resmi sekolah ini.Tahap pertama,Kalian akan dibentuk menjadi tim yang berisi tiga orang kecuali untuk murid yang berada di kursi paling terakhir yang akan memasuki dungeon itu sendirian.Kenapa?Nanti akan aku jelaskan. Tujuan Kalian memasuki dungeon itu adalah untuk pergi kekastil yang berada di tengah dungeon tersebut,untuk penjelasan lebih lanjut akan dijelaskan oleh guru yang menjaga gerbang dungeon-"jelas Kakashi yg di perhatikan oleh para penyihir muda yang ada di dalam aula tersebut tapi ada seorang perempuan yang tidak memperhatikan apa yang dijelaskan oleh Kakashi dan perempuan tersebut adalah Namikaze Naruko

"Menma-Nii"bisik Naruko pada pria yang memiliki paras yang sama sepertinya dan Naruto hanya saja dengan rambut jabrik berwarna hitam yg sedikit lebih panjang dari punya Naruto

"Hm.."

"Kenapa Naruto-Nii duduk di bangku paling belakang?"tanya Naruko pada Menma sambil melihat Naruto yg duduk di belakang dengan santainya karena semenjak masuk kedalam aula Naruto duduk di kursi paling sedangkan menma dan Naruko berada tepat di belakang para bangsawan dan itu membuat Naruko penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh salah satu kakaknya itu.

"Hah...dia pasti mengincar apa yang dijelaskan Kakashi-sensei tadi."kata Menma pada Naruko"dan sebaiknya kau tidak terlalu melihat kearahnya dan perhatikan apa yang dikatakan oleh kakashi-sensei."

karena sejak masuk kedalam aula Naruko tidak melepaskan pandangan dari Naruto yang duduk di kursi paling belakang dan tidak memperhatikan apa yang dijelaskan Kakashi tentang ujian masuk mereka

"Baiklah semuanya mengerti."Tanya Kakashi

"Mengerti!"teriak para penyihir muda yg segera menuju pintu masuk dungeon death forest

"Eh..Nii-sama apa yang dijelaskan oleh Kakashi-sensei!?"

"Jadi benar seperti dugaanku,apakah dari tadi kau tidak mendengarkan apa yang dijelaskan Kakashi-sensei?"tanya Menma pada naruko dan dibalas anggukan oleh naruko

"jadi kita akan memasuki dungeon death forest dengan tim tiga orang untuk menyelesaikan quest yang di berikan oleh sensei pengawas,Tim akan dipilih berdasarkan urutan kursi yang didudukinya dan untuk yang berada dikursi paling belakang dia akan menyelesaikan misinya seorang diri karena kelebihan satu siswa dan sepertinya itu yang diinginkan Naruto-Nii,yaitu bertarung seorang diri melawan monster yang ada didalam dungeon."Kata Menma sambil melirik Naruto sebentar lalu melanjutkan penjelasanya "Setelah menyelesaikan questnya kita akan masuk ketahap berikutnya."jelas menma panjang lebar sambil berjalan meningalkan Naruko yg masih sibuk dengan pikirannya

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagipula kaukan tahu kalau Nii-san bukan orang yg lemah seperti keliatannya,kan?"Kata Menma yang dibalas anggukan mantap dari Naruko yang langsung mengikuti Menma menuju kearah pintu masuk dungeon karena sepertinya dia dan Menma berada di dalam tim yang sama

di lain sisi kini Naruto tersenyum bukan tanpa alasan malah dia tersenyum karena di suruh masuk kedalam dungeon seorang diri,heran padahal orang lain akan sangat takut jika disuruh masuk kedalam dungeon seorang diri bahkan dia akan mati sebelum menyelesaikan misi tersebut karena didalam dungeon death forest terdapat banyak monster yang berada diranking C sampai B,belum lagi ada beberapa monster yang sudah mencapai rangking A yang tidak diketahui posisinya dan Naruto disuruh untuk menyelesaikan misi tersebut seorang diri bahkan para bangsawan saja pasti kesulitan biarpun mereka masuk dengan tim tiga orang sekalipun.

setelah semua siswa pergi menuju gerbang masuk dungeon dan tidak ada orang lain selain naruto,dia pun menjentikkan jarinya, satu detik kemudian naruto sudah menghilang dari tempat duduknya.

...xxXxx...

Di depan salah satu pintu masuk dungeon terlihat seorang perempuan yang terlihat

"Huh!dimana sih orang yang akan menjadi bagian dari tim ini,memangnya mereka tidak tahu kalau mereka satu tim dengan seorang gadis penerus dari bangsawan Haruno?"tanya gadis dengan rambut panjang berwarna pink dengan bola mata berwarna hijau

"Sakura-Sama tunggulah sebentar lagi pasti mereka akan muncul."kata guru penjaga gerbang dungeon tersebut pada Sakura yang menunggu dengan kesal

Kesal,tentu saja karena semenjak dia ke sini tidak ada satu orangpun selain guru penjaga dungeon tersebut dan dia berpikir mereka akan sedikit terlambat tapi mereka datang sangat lama dari perkiraan gadis tersebut

"Maaf kami terlambat."kata Menma sambil meminta maaf pada gadis didepannya karena datang terlambat

"Berani-beraninya kalian-"belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya dia sudah terpukau dengan wajah tampan Menma yg sedang meminta maaf sambil sedikit tersenyum

"Ehem..,Sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap dan maaf kami terlambat Haruno-san."

"Eh iya..ti-tidak a-pa-apa."kata sakura tergagap karena malu"jadi siapa nama kalian berdua?"tanya sakura pada Menma dan Naruko

"Namikaze Menma dan ini adiku Namikaze Naruko."kata menma memperkenalkan dirinya dan Naruko

"Baiklah,Namaku Haruno Sakura,kalian boleh memanggilku sakura semoga kita bisa berkerja sama untuk menyelesaikan quest ini."

"kita sudah pasti dapat menyelesaikannya."

kata menma sambil tersenyum kearah Naruko

dan dibalas anggukan

"Baiklah karena kalian sudah terkumpul aku akan menjelaskan tentang quest kali ini Kalian akan-"

...xxXxx...

"Kau akan pergi kearah castil yang berada di tengah dungeon ini tapi tidak semudah itu kau juga harus membawa gulungan surga dan bumi setiap tim akan mendapatkan satu gulungan,entah itu gulungan surga ataupun bumi lalu membawanya kecastil tersebut jadi kau juga harus bertarung melawan tim lain dan jika kau ingin menyerah,kau bisa menyerah sekarang lagi pula kau tidak punya kesempatan menang jika sendiri."kata guru yang rambutnya diikat seperti nanas dengan garis luka berbentuk vartikal yang menjaga gerbang dungeon yg akan dimasuki Naruto

"Maaf aku tidak datang kesini hanya untuk menyerah,aku akan ikut."guru yang menjaga

pintu masuk dungeon hanya pasrah dengan apa yang diinginkan pemuda tersebut karena sejak guru penjaga gerbang itu datang Naruto sudah berada disisi gerbang dan duduk menunggu gerbang masuk itu terbuka.

"Baik,semoga kau beruntung dan quest ini hanya berjalan selama dua hari jadi sebaiknya kau cepat dan berhati-hati karena bukan hanya orang di dalamnya tapi ada juga beberapa monster dengan tingkat yang berbeda dengan tingkatmu nantinya."kata guru penjaga gerbang masuk dungeon tersebut sambil memberikan Naruto gulungan bumi kepada Naruto

"Siapa namamu?"

"Namikaze Naruto!"teriak naruto sambil berlari kearah gerbang dungeon yg sudah terbuka

" _Namikaze Naruto ya,semoga kau beruntung"_

batin penjaga gerbang tersebut

...xxXxx...

semenjak masuk kedalam dungeon belum terlihat satupun pertarungan yang menyenangkan dan itu membuat para pemimpin keluarga bangsawan dan kepala sekolah bosan dengan pertunjukan yang dilihat mereka di balik monitor yang memperlihatkan pertarungan para siswa

"kurasa belum ada pertarungan yang menyenangkan yang ditunjukkan para siswa baru lalu Kakashi bagaimana keadaan siswa yang menjadi tim terakhir,apakah dia sudah menyerahkan seperti yang direncanakan ?"tanya seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat panjang pada Kakashi

"Sepertinya belum tsunade-sama."Tsunade mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kakashi hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Siapa nama anak yang sangat pemberani itu?"tanya tsunade penasaran karena jarang sekali melihat ada orang yang berani memasuki dungeon death forest seorang diri tanpa tim walau itu tsunade sekalipun dia pasti akan sedikit kerepotan karena yang dilawanya bukan hanya monster biasa karena monster yang ada didalam dungeon tersebut telah berada dirangking C dan B yang selalu menyerang secara berkelompok.

"Namanya adalah Namikaze Naruto dia anak tertua dari tiga anak kembar Minato-sensei dan Kushina-san"kata kakashi sambil terus melihat monitor yang menunjukan dimana Naruto berada

"Anak minato ya,dari informasi yang diperoleh hanya ada info tentang dua anak minato yaitu

"Namikaze Menma"

anak kedua dari tiga kembar Namikaze yang memiliki kejeniusan yang bahkan melebihi kejeniusan bangsawan terjenius clan Nara dalam hal mengatur strategi,lalu

dapat mengendalika dua elemental magic sekaligus yaitu Dark magic dan wind magic

dan juga memiliki Spesial magic yang unik yaitu Copy Magic yang dapat meniru semua jenis elemental Magic, tapi saat ini dia baru bisa meniru elemental magic yang berada pada tingkat A dan kebawahnya dia juga memiliki kapasitas mana yg berada di tingkat sedang.

kapasitas mana terbagi menjadi tiga yaitu

-kapasitas mana kecil yang didalam tubuh pengunanya hanya terdapat 100 sampai 999 mana point

-Kapasitas mana sedang di dalamnya bisa terdapa 1000 sampai 1999 mana point

-Kapasita mana besar kebanyakan memiliki kapasitas mana dari 2000 hingga 3000 mana point.

Kemudian

"Namikaze Naruko"

Satu-satunya gadis dari tiga bersaudara tersebut memiliki kemampuan bertarung yang sangat mengagumkan yang bahkan rumornya dia lebih kuat dari anak pemimpin bangsawan Clan Hyuuga kalau soal bertarung dan juga sama seperti Menma dia dapat menggunakan dua jenis Elemental magic yaitu Light magic dan wind magic lalu memiliki kemampuan spesial Magic yang tidak terkalahkan yaitu magic breaker yang dapat menghancurkan segala jenis elemental magic walaupun itu berada pada tingkat S sekalipun tapi,dia akan langsung kelelahan setelah menggunakan kekuatan spesialnya dia juga memiliki kapasitas mana yang sedang sama seperti Menma"dan dari informasi apapun tidak ada informasi tentang Naruto,satu-satunya yang mereka tahu Naruto juga sangat jenius dalam membuat strategi maupun dalam pertarungan tapi tidak ada info tentang kekuatan dari anak tertua dari Minato dan Kushina itu.

"Kurasa ini akan menyenangkan jika Naruto menunjukkan kekuatannya yang belum diketahui itu"kata Tsunade sambil tersenyum

...xxXxx...

saat yang siswa lain sedang bertarung dengan susah payah Naruto hanya berjalan santai sambil terus maju menuju kastil di tengah-tengah dengeon tersebut sambil terus menunggu ada yang menghadangnya,karena sejak masuk Naruto hanya berjalan santai dan tidak pernah dihadang oleh monster maupun siswa sebenarnya Naruto ingin dihadang biarpun itu dari monster terkuat sekalipun karena dia sudah lama tidak mengerahkan kekuatanya.

"Sepertinya kau membawa gulungan yang kami cari."Naruto yg berjalan dengan santai kini tersenyum karena sudah di hadang oleh tiga orang penyihir yang kelihatannya kuat

"Aku langsung keintinya saja,ada gulungan bumi di dalam kantong celanku dan yang aku cari sudah pasti gulungan surga jadi apa kalian memilikinya?"tanya Naruto sambil mengeluarkan gulungan bumi dari katong celananya

"Berikan kami gulungan itu dan kau tidak akan di hajar"kata orang itu percaya diri dapat mengalahkan Naruto karna Naruto hanya sendirian

"Duaarr!!"saat mereka baru ingin menyerang Naruto,Naruto pun membuat ledakan mana yang mengakibatkan gempa dengan skala yang besar sampai dungeon yang sangat besar ini teguncang karenanya.

setelah beberapa detik menahan ledakan mana yg Naruto buat ketiga orang itu pun terjatuh ketanah dengan keras karena tidak mampu menahan ledakan mana yang Naruto buat,Dengan gerakan perlahan Naruto pun segera mengambil gulungan surga yang ada di dalam kantong baju salah satu pria yang pingsan di atas tanah didepannya. karena guncanga yang kuat tersebut para siswa yang berada di dalam dungeon pun ikut terguncang karenanya.

 _Di sisi lain dungeon_

"Sasuke,kekuatan apa ini bukankah kau adalah orang terkuat diantara para bangsawan kenapa ada orang yang dapat mengeluarkan kekuatan sebesar ini"tanya salah satu keturunan bangsawan hyunga pada bungsu uchiha tersebut

Sasuke Tidak menjawab dia langsung mengaliri mana kematanya untuk mengunakan salah satu kekuatan sihir spesialnya

 ** _Uchiha spesial magic_ _: Sharingan_**

kini mata sasuke telah berubah warna dari hitam kemerah dan memiliki pola tiga tomoe di dalamnya dan melihat dari mana asal gempa tersebut,karena tidak menemukan asal sihir tersebut sasuke pun menyuruh Hyuuga yg berada dalam timnya mengunakan kekuatan spesial milik klannya untuk mencari asal kekuatan sihir tersebut

"Neji gunakan sihir spesial milik clan Hyuuga dan lacak asal sihir tersebut"perintah sasuke pada Neji dan di balas anggukan oleh Neji

 **Hyuuga spesial magic : Byakugan**

Setelah mengunakan Byakugan Nejipun melihat lokasi di sekelilingnya dan melacak asal sihir tersebut setelah menemukan asal sihir itu Neji memberi tahukan dimana lokasi asal dari sihir yang menguncang dungeon tersebut pada Sasuke saat Sasuke ingin menuju keasal sihir tersebut tapi tanganya pun di tahan oleh seorang perempuan dengan warna rambut merah yang tersenyum sambil merasakan kekuatan sihir tersebut.

"Sebaiknya tidak perlu dikejar Sasuke-kun akan aku beritahukan siapa penguna sihir itu."kata perempuan itu pada Sasuke

"Siapa orangnya?"kata Neji penasaran

"hehe..dia itu sepupuku,Namikaze Naruto."

kata karin sambil terus tersenyum

 _"Namikaze Naruto ya..,kira-kira seperti apa sosok orang yang dapat membuat dungeon ini_ _berguncang"_ batin pemuda uchiha tersebut sambil menonaktivkan Sharingnya

"Neji sebaiknya kita Cepat aku sudah tidak sabar ingin mengalahkan orang ini"kata Sasuke sambi berjalan meninggalkan Neji dan Karin

"Sasuke-kun sebaiknya jangan melawannya atau kau yang akan menyesal"kata karin sambil merasakan guncangan kuat akibat sihir yang kini mulai meredah

"Apa maksudmu??"kata sasuke datar

"Tidak sebaiknya tidak aku katakan,tapi kalau salah satu dari kalian melawanya sebaiknya mundur saja atau hal buruk akan terjadi"kata karin sambil berjalan melewati sasuke

...xxXxx...

"Anak itu...apakah ini kekuatannya yang dia sembunyikan?"tanya pemimpin clan hyuuga aka Hiashi Hyuuga

"Sepertinya bukan hiashi-san,aku rasa itu hanya keahliannya saja."kata Tsunade

"Apa maksudnya putri senju??"tanya uchiha Fugaku yg kini masuk kedalam pembicaraan

"Maksudku itu hanyalah sebuah ledakan mana biasa" kata Tsunade

"Tetapi pada dasarnya ledakan mana jika dilakukan aura sihir akan keluar dari tubuh penguna dan meledak kesegala arah secara acak karena sulit dikendalikan tapi tidak ada aura sihir yang keluar dari anak itu"kata Fugaku membantah apa yang dikatakan oleh tsunade

"Memang pada dasarnya akan seperti itu,tapi pertanyaannya.apa yang terjadi jika anak itu dapat mengendalikan pengeluaran mana yang terjadi saat melakukan ledakan mana?"tanya Tsunade yang membuat para pemimpin klan terdiam dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin

"Tapi Tsunade-sama bukankah mustahil untuk megendalikan ledakan kekuatan yg seperti bom itu?"tanya kakashi

"Memang benar itu hampir mustahil tapi kedua temanku dan juga kakekku hampir berhasil melakukanya dan untuk aura sihir yang tidak keluar dari tubuhnya aku tidak dapat menjelaskannya"jawab tsunade

"Lagipula sepertinya kita juga sudah cukup terhibur dengan apa yg dilakukan Naruto,kan?.sekarang tinggal menanti apa yg akan dia lakukan selanjutnya"kata Tsunade dengan santainya sambil terus memandang layar monitor yang memperlihatkan seorang pemuda berlari dengan cepat menuju kastil yg berada di tengah dungeon dengan membawa gulungan surga dan bumi yg didapatnya dari pertarungan tadi.

...xxXxx...

Setelah kejadian tersebut banyak tim yang menjauhi wilayah Naruto dan mencari jalur

aman lain agar tidak melawan orang yg melakukan hal semenakutkan itu dan itu adalah salah satu strategi yang sudah diatur Naruto yaitu mencari lawan,melakukan ledakan mana lalu menuju kearah kastil tanpa dihadang.memang itu rencana yang terlalu simpel tapi buktinya sekarang semua tim menjauhi wilayahnya berarti rencana tersebut berhasil

 _Disisi lain di dalam dungeon_

Dasar Nii-san,melakukan hal seperti itu di tempat yang kecil seperti ini"keluh Naruko

"Nii-san,apakah orang yang melakukan hal tadi adalah kakakmu?"tanya sakura pada Naruko dan dibalas anggukan

"Jadi yang melakukan hal tadi adalah kakak kalian?"tanya sakura lagi

"Hn..."jawab menma singkat

"Tapi kami tidak akan kalah dari dia,dan akan maju bersama-sama sebagai trio Namikaze!!"teriak Menma yg langsung semangat mencari lawan yang membawa gulungan surga karena sejak tadi lawan mereka selalu membawa gulungan yg sama seperti mereka

 _ **Skip**..._

...xxXxx...

"Aku rasa sebentar lagi akan Gelap sebaiknya aku bergegas"Naruto kini sudah berada di kastil tengah di dalam dungeon death forest dan pintu kasti itu terbuka memperlihatkan sosok wanita dengan rambut pirang pucat panjang yang sepertinya menanti kedatangan Naruto.

"Selamat kau adalah orang pertama yg sampai disini jadi masuklah dan puaskan kelaparan-"

"Aku tidak lapar,tapi terimakasih atas tawaranya kepala sekolah dan daripada menawarkan makanan apakan ada tempat beristirahat di dalam sana?"Tanya Naruto memotong perkataan kepala sekolah tersebut

"Ada,naik saja kelantai dua.di sebelah kiri adalah kamar istirahat untuk laki-laki.ingin aku antar?"tanya Tsunade pada Naruto

"Tidak perlu,saya tidak ingin merepotkan anda"jawab Naruto yg dibalas anggukan oleh Tsunade

Naruto kini menuju kekamar yang di beritahukan tsunade tadi saat membuka pintu kamar,Naruto kini dimanjakan dengan pemandangan kamar hotel bintang lima tanpa pikir panjang Narutopun langsung membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur dan memejamkan matanya.

 _Skip_...

...xxXxx...

"Hoam...Apakah mereka sudah sampai kesini?"tanya Naruto entah pada siapa

"Belum ada yang sampai selain kamu."kata santai seorang pria yg selalu memakai masker dengan rambut yang melawan Gravitasi

"Haaah!?"

"ya ampun kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu Naruto"kata Kakashi sambil terus membaca buku dengan judul Icha-Icha Paradaise

"Apa yang kulakukan disini kakashi-sensei?"tanya Naruto setelah melihat Kakashi duduk di ranjang di sampingnya

"hehehe,hanya ingin menyampaikan pemberitahuan kalau murid yang lain akan segera sampai disini"

"Baiklah,sepertinya akan ada yang menantangku berduel"kata Naruto sambil tersenyum simpel

"sepertinya begitu,lagi pula di ujian kedua murid yang akan memilih siapa lawan mereka dan karena kau sampai duluan jadi kau pasti yang akan melakukan pertarungan pembuka."jelas kakashi

"ya..aku tahu makanya itu aku bilang akan ada yang menantangku berduel karena pasti banyak murid yang penasaran dengan kekuatan yang aku miliki,Malah yg seperti itu lebih baik"kata naruto dengan nada datar

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?"tanya kakashi

"Jika mereka menantangku,aku hanya perlu mengalahkan mereka dan tidak perlu memilih lawan untuk duelku"kata Naruto santai

"Jadi Naruto,siapa yang akan kau lawan jika tidak ada yang memuaskan mu?"tanya kakashi

"heh,itu...rahasia lagi pula bukannya tidak asik kalau aku memberitahukan siapa lawanku"senyum naruto

" _Lebih tepatnya siapa saja yang akan menjadi lawanku"_ batin naruto

Naruto kini menganti pakaiannya dan langsung menuju ke tengah kastil untuk mendengarkan pemberitahuan selanjutnya

 _Skip..._

xxXxx...

setelah menunggu cukup lama kini para murid-murid mulai berdatangan menuju ketengah kastil dan mereka mulai mepertanyakan siapa yang menyelesaikan dungeon duluan dan banyak tebakan keluar dari mulut murid-murid yg berada di situ

"pasti timnya sasuke"

"tidak pasti tim sai"

"dasar payah pasti tim sasuke"

kira-kira itulah yang ditebak oleh beberapa murid sedangkan sasuke dia juga mempertanyakan siapa yang sampai kekastil ini duluan karena yang sampai duluan pasti adalah orang yang kuat

sedangkan Menma,Naruko dan Naruto

sedang berbicara dan bercanda"ria"sambil mendengarkan apa yg dikatakan murid lain dan tidak memperdulikannya

"Baiklah murid-murid sebelumnya selamat kerena telah dapat menyelesaikan misi yang di berikan,sekarang kita akan menuju ke coloseum yang berada di bagian timur sekolah. untuk mendengarkan pemberitahuan selanjutnya mengenai ujian kedua"

"Sensei siapa murid yang sampai disini duluan!?"saat guru tersebut akan berangkat kini beberapa murid bertanya tentang siapa yang sampai disini duluan

"Hm...Kalau tidak salah Namanya nakika-Namika-ehh-"?

"Namikaze Naruto!"teriak Naruto yang membuat semua murid membuang pandangannya pada Naruto

terdengar bisik-bisik dari beberapa murid

"Namikaze Naruto siapa dia?"

"pasti Dia hanya beruntung bisa sampai disini duluan"

"Ya benar dia pasti hanya beruntung"

saat mendengar kata terakhir tersebut Naruko pun mulai megeluarkan aura sihirnya tapi sebelum aura sihir itu keluar Naruto menepuk bahu Naruko perlahan

"sebaiknya tidak kau pikirkan karena akupun tidak terlalu memikirkan apa perkataan mereka"

"Tapi Nii-san"kata Naruko tidak terima

"Sudahlah ayo kita pergi Menma,Naruko"kata Naruto sambil bejalan dan diikuti Menma dan Naruko

"Hey kau siapa Namamu?"tanya sensei tersebut pada Naruto saat Naruto akan berjalan pergi bersama dengan Menma dan Naruko

"Namikaze..."kata naruto menghentikan kalimatnya "Naruto!!"lanjut Naruto sambil berjalan melewati para murid yang melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya

"jadi dia orangnya ya...?"tanya sasuke sambil memperhatikan naruto"Aku akan melawannya, dan aku akan memastikan itu"

...xxXxx...

Di dalam coloseum telah dipenuhi mulai dari murid hingga penonton dan banyak dari penonton adalah keluarga bangsawan,terlihat para murid menunggu untuk diberitahukan peraturan dalam bertarung di ujian yang kedua dan terakhir mereka,taklama kemudian muncul gadis cantik yang sepertinya dia yang akan menjelaskan tentang ujian sesi kedua dan terakhir

"Pertama-tama.perkenalkan Namaku Mitarashi anko,aku yang akan menjelaskan tentang peraturan dari ujian kali ini,peraturan pertama murid dapat memilih siapa yang akan di lawannya,kedua dalam pertarungan kalian diperbolehkan mengunakan sihir yg dapat membunuh musuhmu untuk peraturan yang kedua sudah diijinkan dari para petingi jadi tidak masalah,dan peraturan yang terakhir jika kau menyerah dalam pertarungan kau akan di tempatkan di peringkat terbawah dan dari yg dikonfirmasi tidak ada satupun siswa yang berada di peringkat F karena kau akan di anggap paling lemah di kelas maupun di lingkungan sekolah lalu tujuan ujian ini adalah melihat ada pada tingkatan mana kekuatan sihir yg kamu miliki,itu saja dan pertandingan akan dimulai dari orang terakhir hingga orang pertama yang menyelesaikan dungeon baiklah salah satu orang dari tim terakhir silahkan maju"kata anko sambil menunggu orang dari tim terakhir maju ketengah arena

taklama kemudian muncul seorang pria dengan gaya rambut berbentuk mangkok maju ketengah arena dan siswa lain yang mundur kesisi luar arena

"Baiklah nak siapa namamu?"tanya anko pada murid itu

"Namaku Rock Lee dan aku ingin menantang NAMIKAZE NARUTO!."teriak Lee lantang menantang Naruto dalam pertempuran satu lawan satu.

TBC...

...xxXxx...

trimakasih buat yang udah review karena kalian saya sudah membuat beberapa perubahan dalam Fic ini tapi maaf kalau masih belum memenuhi apa yang kalian minta.


End file.
